


A Cure for That

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sick Fic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It started with a cough.Peter had felt fine all week. He’d been getting enough sleep, not staying out too late, and eating enough. He didn’t even think it was possible with his enhanced healing that he could feel anything less than one hundred percent.---Iron Dad Bingo #11- Sick Fic





	A Cure for That

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I deal with Endgame, by writing fluff.

It started with a cough.

Peter had felt fine all week. He’d been getting enough sleep, not staying out too late, and eating enough. He didn’t even think it was possible with his enhanced healing that he could feel anything less than one hundred percent.

When the cough started, he ignored it. He was spending the weekend at the lake cabin and he didn’t want to miss it. Adapting to being well, back, was strange. So much time had passed and yet it felt like barely minutes for him. But five years had passed. Tony had married Pepper and had a child. Peter had been worried at first that he didn’t fit in Tony’s life anymore. But that had been stopped right away.

“You’re a part of this too kid,” Tony had said, smiling at Peter. “This family. You’re one of us too.”

That had made Peter feel better about all that lost time.

With the Compound destroyed, Peter only really saw Tony on the weekends. Now that he was retired from being Iron Man, Tony’s focus was Stark Industries and his family. He was still funding the team and making sure the new Compound was being built. But his fighting days were done. Occasionally, Tony would be in Peter’s ear while he was swinging through the city, but only for a little.

“You’re making me gray kid,” Tony had said. “So I can only tolerate your crazy, spiderling choices for a small window.”

So these weekends at the lake house were precious to Peter. He wouldn’t give them up for anything. So he could ignore the cough. It was probably just allergies, right?

“Petey!” Morgan squealed when Peter got out of the car driven by Happy. She ran at the teenager, Peter squatting down quickly to collect her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as she could. Peter smiled and stood up, her little legs wrapping around him as he did. He shifted her to his side as Morgan talked excitedly about kindergarten.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, smiling as they approached. Every time he saw Morgan and Peter together, it warmed his heart beyond any comprehensible means. All he had wished for, in those years, for those two to meet. For Morgan to meet her big brother.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said, smiling up at his mentor.

“It’s silly when you call daddy that,” Morgan said. “And daddy thinks so too.” Tony chuckled.

“Force of habit Mor,” Peter said, before blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Morgan giggled loudly, causing the warm, happy feeling in Tony to expand.

“Alright you two whipper-snappers,” Tony said. “You go play and the adults will work on dinner.” Peter gave Tony a look, not appreciating being essentially not called an adult. But then Morgan started excitedly talking about playing pirates and pointing to the dock and Peter couldn’t help but smile and walk towards the intended destination. Tony watched them go, a soft smile on his face.

“Guess all he needed was a little Morgan time,” Tony glanced at Happy, who was holding a small duffel bag, most likely belonging to Peter. Tony gave him a confused look. “He was coughing in the car and was kind of dozing in and out.” Happy shrugged. “Probably just tired.” He then disappeared into the house. Tony glanced at Peter, who was sitting on the dock as Morgan waved a plastic sword around. He shrugged off Happy’s concern and headed inside to help Pepper with dinner.

The next morning, Peter felt awful. His throat was sore, his head hurt, and his body ached. He groaned loudly and buried his head under the pillows. He couldn’t be sick. He was supposed to work on his suit with Tony today.

“Kid,” The door opened and Peter heard Tony walk in. “Kid, time to get up.” Peter just groaned. He heard footsteps approach the bed and then a cool hand on his forehead.

“‘M fine,” Peter muttered, his voice coming out as raspy. Tony hummed in disbelief.

“Temperature FRIDAY?” Tony asked and Peter just groaned.

“Peter has a temperature of 101.3,” FRIDAY intoned. Peter sat up slowly as Tony moved his hand grunting at the light in the room.

“Same as Morgan,” Tony said and Peter felt his stomach drop. He had just wanted to have a nice weekend.

“‘M sorry Mr. Stark,” He said, rubbing his head. “I thought I was fine. I didn’t mean to get Morgan sick.” Tony sighed and ruffled Peter’s hair, Peter frowning, fell of guilt for getting the little girl sick.

“It’s fine kiddo,” Tony said. “But let’s get you downstairs and get some fluids in you. And maybe you’ll remember to call me Tony.” Peter got up and followed Tony out of the room and down the stairs. Tony pointed to the couch and Peter went to sit down. Morgan was cuddled up on one end, a small pink blanket wrapped around her. Her face was pale and her eyes were bleary. She coughed, a small whine following and Peter was instantly filled with guilt. He sat down in the middle of the couch.

“Sorry Mor,” Peter said quietly. Morgan looked around him before scooting closer and cuddling up next to him. Peter leaned his head back, his eyes growing heavy. He was exhausted.

“Alright sickies,” Peter opened his eyes. Tony was walking in with a tray. On it was two bowls of soup and two glasses of water. “Cold cures for Maguna and the spiderling.” He put the tray down on the table and squatted down in front of Morgan. Peter grabbed a bowl of soup and began to eat, the warm liquid soothing his sore throat. As he ate, he watched Tony spoon a tiny bit of soup, blow on it, and then feed it to Morgan.

Seeing Tony act so fatherly was a strange thing for Peter. He had this air about him that was always so formal and composed. But over time, he had learned there was a softer side to Tony. A side where he’d do anything for Morgan and sometimes even anything for him. Tony noticed Peter watching him and chuckle.

“Need my to cool your soup down too kid?” Tony asked a wry smile on his face. Peter rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as well. They finished their soups in silence, Morgan’s head slowly lolling into Peter’s side the more she ate. When they were both done, Peter sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. Morgan did the same, something that made Tony chuckle as he carried the bowls back to the kitchen.

“They’re adorable together,” Pepper watched the two of them from the kitchen, a small smile on her face. Tony washed the bowls and left them to dry before standing next to his wife. She leaned against his side and he smiled at her as they watched Peter and Morgan dozing on the couch. Morgan’s tiny hand was wrapped around Peter’s arm. Tony couldn’t help but watch them together, a small smile on his face.

“So what do we do now?” Pepper asked.

“I was thinking watch some movies with the sick children,” Tony said, nodding towards them. Pepper smiled.

“You know you’re going to get sick,” She pointed. Tony shrugged, which made Pepper smile wider. Years ago, this same person in front of her demanded she wear a surgical mask around him if she was sick. Now, he was willing to hang out with not one, but two sick children. He kissed her cheek and then walked over to the couch.

“Scoot over Maguna,” Tony said, tickling his daughter’s side. She giggled sleepily and made room for Tony. As soon as he sat down, she climbed into his lap. He kissed the top of her head as she coughed a little. He rubbed her back as she settled down, her small body pressing against his. Tony glanced over at Peter, who was sleepily watching them. Tony chuckled and wrapped his arm around Peter, pulling the teenager closer. Peter’s head drifted down to Tony’s shoulder. Tony moved his hand and then carded it through Peter’s hair.

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled sleepily. Tony smiled.

“Movie playlist FRIDAY,” Tony said. The TV turned on as the movie began playing. Tony gently leaned back, as to not bother the two sick children using him as a pillow. He glanced at Peter, noticing that the teen was already fast asleep. He smiled. Even if the kid had come to his house sick and gotten Morgan sick as well, he didn’t mind. He would have rather spent the day on the couch watching movies anyways.

As he watched the two of them carefully, he didn’t notice Pepper snap a photo on her phone. He was too preoccupied watching two of the most precious people in his life. Eventually, he turned his gaze to the screen, knowing they both were safe and fast asleep. At some point, Pepper joined them, squeezing next to Tony on the couch. She took his free hand and absentmindedly ran her thumb across the palm of his hand. And Tony couldn’t help but smile. Because even with two sick children, he was content.

He was where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
